


Ambush

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron takes a shower after the war and gets ambushed by Hermione.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for cuteej4 for my pR0n extravaganza last year

 

"Hermione! What are you--"

  
He wasn't able to finish because Hermione had launched herself at him and attached her lips to his. Their second kiss. Just like their first.  


 

However, this time Voldemort was already dead and Harry was probably resting somewhere and they were kissing in the shower and he was naked and covered in soap and Hermione was naked and getting wet from the shower and he was getting rock-hard but that last bit was nothing new.  
  
  
"I heard you moaning my name, Ron, were you wanking? Were you thinking of me?" Hermione said in between bites of his neck and collarbone.  


 

"Gods, Hermione, ye-what are you doing?" he spluttered. Ron thought it was hard to answer complicated questions when Hermione's nipples were pressing on his skin.  


 

"Taking a shower, what do you think? Fuck, Ron, just touch me already!"  
  


 So Ron gripped Hermione's waist and hauled her even closer to him, never mind that this action squished his cock. He didn't know where to touch first--her arse and breasts had always had equal billing in his dreams. So his right hand descended to squeeze an arse cheek, while the left proceeded to fondle a breast.

 

Minutes later, and yes, that minutes part was a bit embarrassing, Ron leaned on the shower wall and slid down to the floor. Hermione, who was in his arms that time, had no choice but to slide down with him.  
  


"Best shower, ever, Hermione," Ron panted, "we should try the bath next time."

  



End file.
